Joseph Dubernad
thumb|Signature d'Armand Joseph Dubernad (1795).Armand Joseph Dubernad, ou du Bernad Répertoire général de bio-bibliographie bretonne. Livre premier, Les bretons. 3,BER-BLI, René Kerviler, abbé Chauffier, J. Plihon et L. Hervé (Rennes) 1886-1908, p.40., né le 23 novembre 1741 à Bayonne est mort le 9 mai 1799 à Morlaix (rue Longue, section de la Roche). Armand Joseph est le descendant d'une très vieille famille de La Plume (Brulhois), les Bernad, côté paternel et des Forcade, eux-aussi en partie de La Plume (Brulhois), côté maternel. Du fait de leur conversion au protestantisme leurs descendants deviennent marchands ou négociants. Dubernad est élevé à Bayonne Lorsque la Révolution française commence, Armand Joseph Dubernad possède plusieurs sociétés de négoce avec la Chine, l’Europe, les Indes orientales et les deux Amériques. Ses sociétés sont principalement installées à Morlaix, Séville et Cadix. Il est l’un des principaux actionnaires de la Banco de San Carlos, ancêtre de la future banque d'Espagne et de différentes sociétés qui financent de grands travaux et contribuent à réduire la dette espagnole. Son cousin proche et protecteur, François Cabarrus, futur comte et ministre, est très apprécié du roi d’Espagne. Ses cousins, les Lesseps, son beau-père, son beau-frère et son frère sont de riches et surtout d'importants diplomates. Il est lui-même Consul général du Saint-Empire romain germanique à Morlaix et à Nantes Wiener Taschenbuch für..., Page 125, 1807 et Hof- und staats-handbuch der Österreichisch-ungarischen monarchie..., Austria 1798, p.472.. Financier, propriétaire ou important actionnaire de très actives sociétés de négoce avec l'outre-mer, diplomate... Dubernad joue également un rôle de précurseur dans le domaine des assurances maritimes. Né à Bayonne, c’est néanmoins à Morlaix qu’il est Président du comité du commerce de Morlaix. Armand Joseph Dubernad est Premier Président du Tribunal de Commerce Une si douce domination: les milieux d'affaires français et l'Espagne vers 1780-1808, Michel Zylberberg, Comité pour l'histoire économique et financière de la France, Comité pour l'histoire économique et financière de la France, 1993. . Dès 1768, il crée avec les Behic et les Lannux une ligne maritime avec l’Andalousie. Grâce à lui et à ses proches, les productions de la Basse-Bretagne ne passent plus par Saint-Malo Une si douce domination: les milieux d'affaires français et l'Espagne vers 1780-1808, Michel Zylberberg, Comité pour l'histoire économique et financière de la France, Comité pour l'histoire économique et financière de la France, 1993, p.202. . Cet homme comblé a néanmoins été persécuté par l’Inquisition à Cadix. Peut-être en partie à cause de ce combat, nous le retrouvons orateur de la principale loge maçonnique de Morlaix, L’École des Mœurs, et à la Chambre de littérature et de politique. Antoine de Rivarol écrit durant l'automne 1789 : Soixante mille capitalistes et la fourmilière des agioteurs ont décidé la Révolution…. C'est le cas d'Armand Armand Joseph du Bernad est premier consul en 1783. En 1786/1787, il est maire de Morlaix Histoire politique et municipale de la ville et de la communauté de Morlaix, depuis les temps reculés jusqu'à la Révolution française, Lejean, Guillaume Marie (1824-1871), V. Guilmer (Morlaix) 1846, p.337. Les AD de Brest possèdent dans leurs archives la nomination et prestation d’Armand Joseph Dubernad. , puis échevin en 1788 et 1789. Le Répertoire général de bio-bibliographie bretonne le voit Prieur en 1785, mais cela ne peut être qu'un autre membre de sa famille Répertoire général de bio-bibliographie bretonne. Livre premier, Les bretons. 3,BER-BLI, René Kerviler, abbé Chauffier, J. Plihon et L. Hervé (Rennes) 1886-1908, p.40.. Joseph Dubernad, élu, en 1788, député du Tiers à Rennes, puis député de la Sénéchaussée de Morlaix, et devient l’un des membres actifs du Club breton. En 1789, Armand Joseph Dubernad est cité en premier parmi les rédacteurs du cahier de doléances de la ville. Après avoir rédigé ces doléances, les négociants nomment deux délégués pour les représenter à l'Assemblée générale du tiers état qui doit se réunir le 9 avril à l'hôtel de ville de Morlaix pour arrêter le cahier commun. Hamelin et l'échevin en exercice Dubernad sont les deux délégués élus Recherches et notices sur les députés de la Bretagne aux Etats-généraux et à l'Assemblée nationale constituante de 1789. Allain-Hunault, Kerviler, René (1842-1907), Plibon et Hervé 1885-1889, p.409.. En 1790, il est le cofondateur du premier Club des Jacobins ou Club des amis de la Constitution de Bretagne Histoire de Brest, Volume 30 de Les Universels Gisserot, Patrick Galliou, Jean-paul Gisserot 2007, p.60.. dont il est souvent le président et le meilleur orateur avec son ami, Jean-Jacques Bouestard de La Touche. En 1791, Armand Joseph Dubernad loue une partie de la manufacture des tabacs de Morlaix pour 10.000 francs par an Capitalisme et catholicisme dans la France moderne : la dynastie Le Couteulx, Volume 44, Michel Zylberberg, Publications de la Sorbonne, 2001, p.221.. Il ajoute à ses activités celle d’armateur corsaire. Pendant la Terreur, Armand Joseph Dubernad reconstruit l'un des châteaux de la femme de Philippe Égalité, La Bourdaisière, détruit suite à un caprice d’Étienne François de Choiseul. Mais à cette époque, en Espagne, son frère et son cousin Cabarrus sont arrêtés. En France, des membres de sa famille sont persécutés, notamment, la Thérésa Cabarrus, Madame Tallien, N''otre-Dame de Thermidor''. Le château de la Bourdaisière est vendu nationalement lo tl décembre 1794, sur Louise-Marie-Adélaïde de Bourbon-PoDthièvre, veuve de Philippe d'Orléans, fille du duc de Penthièvre, qualifiée de déportée, dans le procès-verbal d'adjudication. Il est acheté au prix de 183.000 livres, par Armand-Joseph Dubernad, négociant à Morlaix (Finistère), qui acquiert également le parc de la Bourdaisière, clos de murs, et d'une étendue de 69 arpents, au prix de 110.000 livres Dictionnaire géographique, historique et biographique d'Indre-et-Loire et de l'ancienne province de Touraine, Tome I, Carré de Busserolle, Jacques-Xavier (1823-1904), Rouillé-Ladevèze (Tours) 1878-1884, p.349.. Après le 9 Thermidor, dans la nuit du 6 octobre au 7 octobre (= 15 Vendémiaire) 1795 (= an IV), une affiche est placardée à Morlaix, le dénonçant comme « aristocrate, royaliste et banquier de François-Athanase de Charette de La Contrie. Elle est signée par le frère du général Moreau et par d’autres anciens prisonniers à peine sortis des geôles révolutionnaires. Dubernad meurt en même temps que la Révolution en 1799, en partie ruiné du fait du blocus anglais. La guerre de courses ne lui permet pas de s'enrichir à nouveau. Cette perte de patrimoine, qui est toutefois limitée, est due aussi à ses dons ou prêts pour aider les pauvres ou financer les fêtes révolutionnaires. Ses enfants et petits-enfants ne partageront pas ses idées, si ce n'est le lien avec la franc-maçonnerie. Ils vont parfois se marier avec des nobles ou, pour les filles, être religieuses. Ils n'ont pas non plus son sens des affaires. Jean-Jacques-Régis de Cambacérès parle de la faillite assez forte que vient de faire la banque Gaudelet et Dubernad dans une lettre à Napoléon, datée du 12 mai 1810. Mais cette faillite d'un million six cent mille francs est une conséquence du blocus anglais qui ruine les façades maritimes françaises pendant presque vingt cinq années. Biographie Sa famille . Armand Joseph est le fils légitime du Sieur Bernard Dubernad, bourgeois et marchand, et de Dame Magdelaine Fourcade son épouse. Son grand-père paternel, Salvat du Bernad, sieur de Tichanné est de La Bastide-Clairence, mais les familles du père très vieille famille de La Plume (Brulhois), les Bernad et la mère d'Armand Joseph Forcade, eux-aussi en partie de La Plume (Brulhois) sont toutes les deux originaires de Laplume, l'ancienne capitale du Brulhois, au nord de la GascogneO'gilvy Henri Gabriel, Bourrousse de Laffore Pierre Jules de, Nobiliaire de Guienne et de Gascogne- revue des familles d'ancienne chevalerie ou anoblies de ces... Bordeaux 1856-1883, v.3, p.196 et suivantes et p.179 et suivantes.. Les ancêtres protestants de Dubernad durent abjurer et son arrière-grand-père, Arnaud du Bernad, sieur du BranaAinsi nommé et qualifié dans plusieurs actes authentiques faisant partie de nos archives des années 1642, 1647 et 1649, premier consul de La Plume en 1645, se retrouva devant le bailli du Brulhois, le 18 février 1673 du fait de son frère Pierre, un prêtre, et dut lui payer 3.900 livres tournoisO'gilvy Henri Gabriel, Bourrousse de Laffore Pierre Jules de, Nobiliaire de Guienne et de Gascogne- revue des familles d'ancienne chevalerie ou anoblies de ces... Bordeaux 1856-1883, v.3, p.570.. Armand Joseph Dubernad fait des études au collège catholique de Bayonne, dont la réputation n'est pas brillante. D’après les évêques qui se succèdent à Bayonne, la formation spirituelle de ce collège laisse beaucoup à désirer. Le collège de Bayonne «est depuis longtemps très mal monté et comme nul. ... »Duvoisin César, Vie de M. Daguerre : fondateur du Séminaire de Larressore. Avec l'histoire du diocèse de Bayonne, depuis le commencement du dernier siècle jusqu'à la Révolution française, Lamaignère, 1861, p.365. . En partie à cause de ses origines, mais aussi du fait de ses prêtres indignes d'enseigner, Dubernad se méfie des gens d'Église. thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Le port franc de Bayonne, par Vernet. La famille de sa mère fait du négoce dans tout le monde dit civilisé de l’époque. Son grand-père maternel, Arnaud de Fourcade (1673-1743), est le demi-frère de deux des sœurs Fourcade, mariées aux ancêtres des Ferdinand de Lesseps et des CabarrusRambaud Guy de, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi 2005, p.143 et 143n. . Son grand-père du Hagon est un très important négociant en laine. Un du Hagon crée à Bilbao en 1765 une compagnie maritime pour le commerce avec les pays d’Amérique du Sud. Dominique Dubernad, sa sœur aînée, se marie en 1764 avec le Sieur Jean-Pierre de Loustau, originaire d’Oloron-Sainte-Marie, dont la famille possède deux importantes sociétés de négoce en Espagne : Jacques Loustau et Cie à Cadix et Loustau et Cie de Valence. Ils prêtent de l’argent aux nouveaux négociants béarnais qui s’installent en Espagne et sont à l’origine du développement des assurances maritimes, avec les Behic, les Dubernad et les Jauréguiberry. La présence de cette famille Loustau en Espagne est fort ancienneZylberberg Michel, Une si douce domination, Les milieux d’affaires français et l’Espagne en 1780-1808, Histoire économique et financière de la France. Études générales, 1993, p. 353-354, 358-360 et Ozanam Didier, La colonie française de Cadix au XVIIIe siècle d’après un document inédit (1777), Mél. Casa Velasquez, vol. 4, 1968, voir : Liste des maisons de commerce françaises à Cadix entre 1724 et 1791.. Une grande partie de la famille d'Armand Joseph très puissante à Bayonne est aussi implantée en Espagne, où ils sont négociants avec l'outre-mer, armateurs, banquiers, diplomates... Avant la Révolution La conquête de Séville et Morlaix (1758-1776) De Séville et Cadix, Dubernad va envoyer des navires marchands, d'abord en Europe et aux Amériques, puis dans les Indes orientales et même en Chine. Il va aussi assurer les bâtiments de ses collègues et leurs cargaisonsAquarelle d’Antoine Roux - Bâtiments de la Compagnie des Indes, Musée de la marine, Paris..]] Nicolas-Marie Ozanne (1728-1811), Illustrations de nouvelles perspectives des ports et rades du royaume de France.. Cambry écrit en 1795 : « Ce port est sans comparaison le plus commerçant du Finistère. Ses quais solidement bâtis en 1771 sont recouverts de pierres de taille, ils partent de la ville et s’avancent à trois quart de lieues… »'' Cambry Jacques (1749-1807), Voyage dans le Finistère, ou État de ce… p.16 et Margadant Ted W., Urban Rivalries in the French Revolution, p. 246..]] , le Dossen.]] Armand Joseph Dubernad part très jeune en Andalousie, où les Béarnais et les Basques sont déjà nombreux et actifs depuis des siècles. La France tient effectivement un rôle de première importance dans le commerce espagnol et cela ne date pas d’hier. « Vers la fin du seizième siècle et au début du dix- septième les Italiens et les Français faisaient les quatre cinquièmes du négoce espagnol et les neuf dixièmes de celui de son négoce »Gustave Du Puynode, Des lois du travail et de la population, Guillaumin, 1860, vol. 2, p.82.. Selon Michel Zylberberg, des liens existent bien entendu entre les sociétés Lannux père, Dubernad et Cie et celle de Morlaix : Lannux, Dubernad et Cie. D’ailleurs, il cite cette maison en troisième parmi les dix sociétés françaises de Séville. Les Dubernad se vantent dès cette époque de monopoliser le commerce des laines avec la société de leur concurrent Jean d’ArboréZylberberg Michel, Georges-Picot Jacques, Carré de Malberg Nathalie, Bonin Hubert, Souvenirs d'une longue carrière: De la rue de Rivoli à la Compagnie de Suez, 1920-1971, Comité pour l'histoire économique et financière de la France, 1993, p.120.. Mais, Michel Zylberberg note qu''il a quelque exagération, mais ces prétentions ne sont pas totalement injustifiées.'' Jean d’Arboré est très fier d’avoir payé vingt deux millions de reales au fisc espagnol, soit 5.500.000 livres tournoisA.H.N. Consejos leg. 1622, Déclaration de Juan de Arboré, Sevilla, 20 mars 1792 et Zylberberg Michel, Une si douce domination, Les milieux d’affaires français et l’Espagne en 1780-1808, Histoire économique et financière de la France. Études générales, 1993, p. 120 et 203.. Ces sociétés, malgré leur personnel réduit, enrichissent considérablement Cadix, l’Andalousie et MorlaixA.N. F12 1418. Agay, François d', Mémoire de d'Agay, 6 août 1768 citées par Zylberberg Michel, Georges-Picot Jacques, Carré de Malberg Nathalie, Bonin Hubert, Souvenirs d'une longue carrière: De la rue de Rivoli à la Compagnie de Suez, 1920-1971, Comité pour l'histoire économique et financière de la France, 1993, p.202., qui en ont bien besoin. En effet, la Basse-Bretagne et le sud de l’Espagne ne participent pas à la première révolution industrielle. thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Le port de Morlaix, par Ozanne. Toujours selon Michel Zylberberg, l’activité de Morlaix est en plein déclin. Son port n’a jamais pu avoir une activité équivalente à Saint-Malo, mais vers 1770 les navires étrangers se font rares. Zylberberg montre que l’arrivée d’Armand Joseph, de son frère Salvat et des Behic va permettre à la bourgeoisie morlaisienne de prendre des marchés importants aux Malouins. Outre ses sociétés de négoce et autres activités, comme l’écrit Jean Marzin dans Les armateurs morlaisiens et la guerre de course, 1484-1815 : « Dubernad est le premier président du tribunal de commerceGuy de Rambaud, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi 2005, p.143 et Jean Marzin, Les Armateurs morlaisiens et la guerre de Corse (1484-1815), Morlaix, Imprimerie nouvelle, 1963.. Alors que le fret était en baisse à Morlaix, les Bayonnais, Dubernad et Michel Behic font qu'à partir de 1768 « … il se trouve dans le port, deux navires, un de chaque société qui chargent en même temps et à concurrence. » Le futur Intendant de la Picardie, François d’Agay, dans ses mémoires, le constate le 6 août 1768A.N. F12 1418. Mémoires de d'Agay, 6 août 1768.. L’ami et le confrère des Dubernad, Jean d’Arboré, de la maison franco-italienne de Cadix, Prasca-Arboré, leur permet de créer cette ligne maritime. Michel Zylberberg qui s’intéresse beaucoup aux frères Dubernad précise que grâce à ces deux hommes, « les frets baissent de moitié, ce qui permet aux négociants de Morlaix de capter une proportion grandissante des Bretagnes, qui s'exportaient autrefois en totalité par Saint-Malo, sans toutefois mettre en péril la primauté du port malouin. » Lui-aussi constate que dans une ville qui compte déjà des négociants actifs, l'arrivée des Bayonnais, Behic et Dubernad, n'est pas moins bénéfique du fait entre autres de cette ligne maritimeZylberberg Michel, Georges-Picot Jacques, Carré de Malberg Nathalie, Bonin Hubert, Souvenirs d'une longue carrière: De la rue de Rivoli à la Compagnie de Suez, 1920-1971, Comité pour l'histoire économique et financière de la France, 1993, p.202.. Tout cela ne va pas sans créer des jalousies. Quand Armand Joseph Dubernad veut que le port de Morlaix dispose d’une cale de construction et que le radoub ne s’effectue plus dans le bassin étroit du port, personne ne l’aide à réaliser son projet. Et Dubernad se rend compte que le port n’est accessible qu’aux navires de trois cent tonneaux. Il demande et fait avec ses propres deniers des travaux sur la rivière de Morlaix. Toutefois à part La Seine de cinq cent cinquante tonneaux qui entre dans le port en 1778 et L’Albenarbe, de sept cent tonneaux, les gros navires ne peuvent fréquenter le port. Seuls les quais, longs d'un kilomètre et en granit, sont dignes d’un grand port. Mais là-encore, ils ont été bâtis par les Lannux, la famille de sa future femme qui sont aussi ses associés''Histoire de Morlaix'', Joachim Darsel, Impr. réunies (société coopérative), 1942, article: v.1, p.145.. Michel Zylberberg observe que : « le négoce morlaisien est parvenu à conquérir, au cours du siècle, son autonomie et même a réussi à s'emparer de la commercialisation des toiles rosconnes, jusqu'alors entre les mains des marchands de Roscoff. Cette volonté d'indépendance n'est sans doute pas étrangère la venue d'hommes d'affaires d'origine bayonnaise comme Sauveur Dubernad, consul de Toscane à Morlaix et Armand Joseph Dubernad, Premier Président du Tribunal de commerce de Morlaix. Avant de se fixer à Morlaix, les Dubernad avaient longtemps séjourné à Séville, le principal centre consommateur espagnol des criées morlaisiennes. » Une firme comme Lannux père-Dubernad, une des grandes maisons de commerce français de Séville qui souhaite disposer de correspondants de toute confiance à Morlaix semble y avoir délégué les parents sous la raison de « Dubernad Lannux et Cie. »Voir aussi à ce sujet : Driesch, Wilhelm von den, Die ausländischen Kaufleute während des 18. Jahrhunderts in Spanien und ihre Beteiligung am Kolonialhandel, Böhlau, 1972, p.639, qui parle de la Handelshaus Lanus Padre, Dubernad y Compañía et donne une liste des membres du personnel.. Son mariage (1776) . Dubernad est encore domicilié à Séville quand il se marie en 1776, avec l’une des filles de la plus importante famille de la ville de Morlaix à cette époqueRambaud, Guy de, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi 2005, p.143.. L'armorial du Béarn''Montezun, ''Histoire de la Gascogne, III, p. 15. nous dit que les Lannux sont une ancienne famille béarnaise qui possédait les droits féodaux d'Assat; de La Salle, de Rontignon et de Meillon. Son beau-père siège aux États de Bretagne, l'épée au côté comme les maires de Nantes, de Brest, et de Saint-Malo. Les maires de Morlaix sont tous de riches négociantsCapitation de Morlaix (N° 1763 - Cote 580).. Joséphine Baudry, dans son Étude historique & biographique sur la Bretagne à la veille de la Révolution: à propos d'une correspondance inédite, 1782-1790 écrira : cette maison a produit trois maires de Morlaix de 1753 à 1776 et ce mariage va montrer l'opulence déjà reconnue qui règne dans la maison de Lannux''Baudry Joséphine, ''Étude historique & biographique sur la Bretagne à la veille de la Révolution: à propos d'une correspondance inédite, 1782-1790, H. Champion, 1905, article: v.1, p.273.. Outre leurs sociétés à Cadix et Séville, dans lesquelles les frères Dubernad sont des associés et des gérants, dans la cité bretonne les Lannux possèdent différentes sociétés, dont trois notables : Lannux et Le Bras, Descombes frères= Lannux des Combes et Lannux frères, sur la dizaine que compte cette ville''Annales de Bretagne'', Faculté des lettres (Rennes), 1917 (T32), p.541 et 542.. Dubernad et sa femme n’habitent qu’un temps quai de Léon, à Morlaix. Les jeunes mariés partent à Cadix. Cadix (1776-1777) , peint par Goya]] Au sein du complexe andalou même, un processus est amorcé au cours de la seconde moitié du , Séville cédant à sa rivale gaditane une large part des échanges. Dubernad fait le choix de s'installer à Cadix, malgré le décret de commerce libre, du 12 octobre 1778, supprimant le monopole de Cadix et Séville sur le commerce avec les colonies. Ce décret, qu’a voulu son cousin issu de germain, le futur comte et ministre, Francisco de Cabarrús, va favoriser Cadix plus que tout autre port. Désormais, il entre et sort plus de 1.000 navires tous les ans. En 1792, le port effectuera 71,5 % des exportations et 80,8 % des importations espagnoles. « Cadix eſt le centre de tout le commerce qui ſe fait aux Indes occidentales », comme le souligne Jean-Baptiste René Robinet, dans son Dictionnaire universel des sciences morale, économique, politique…Jean Baptiste Robinet, ''Dictionnaire universel des sciences morale, économique, politique et diplomatique; ou Bibliothèque de l'homme-d'état et du citoyen; les libraires associés, 1783, vol. 28, p.195.. Son cousin François Cabarrus participe maintenant aux réunions des Sociedades Economicos de Amigos del Pais, avec des francs-maçons, comme lui, mais qui sont déjà ministres, comme Jovellanos, Aranda, Floridablanca... Il fait nommer les frères Dubernad, en 1773, comme Commissionnaires pour percevoir les fonds de l’emprunt du canal de MurcieZylberberg Michel, Une si douce domination, Les milieux d’affaires français et l’Espagne en 1780-1808, Histoire économique et financière de la France. Études générales, 1993, p.185.. Les deux frères et les Lannux prêtent une partie des douze millions de livres au roi d’Espagne. Cette participation au développement économique de l’Espagne leur fait croire, à tort, qu’ils vont être traités comme des financiers espagnols. Mais Floridablanca (1728-1808), Premier Secrétaire de l’État, ne va pas protéger suffisamment Armand Joseph Dubernad contre l’Inquisition. L’Inquisition (1778) Floridablanca est informé que le cousin de son ami Francisco de Cabarrús, franc-maçon comme eux, est l’objet de persécutions par l’Inquisition, à Cadix, du fait d’un livre interdit possédé par l’un de ses employés, vivant chez luiDefourneaux Marcelin, L'Inquisition espagnole et les livres français au XVIIIe siècle, Presses universitaires de France Mayenne, impr. Floch (1963) : p.97 et 124-125.. Le scandale et la publicité autour de cette affaire de livre érotique, dictent la prudence à FloridablancaGacto Enrique, El Arte vigilado, Sobre la censuro estética de la Inquisición española en el siglo XVIII, Revista de la Inquisición, 2000,9:7-68, Universidad de Murcia, p.31 et suivantes.. Du fait des traités, l’Inquisiteur de Séville ne peut rien contre Robert Cadet, Français résidant à Cadix, dans la maison de commerce Dubernad, Jaureguiberry et Compagnie, des Français catholiques, pour le simple motif de détention de livres obscènes. Les démarches de l'ambassadeur de la France, Édouard Boyetet, pendant plusieurs mois font que les nouvelles persécutions du commissaire d'Inquisition, contre Juan et Domingo Jaureguiberry, frères, et un neveu de ceux-ci, et contre Josef Dubernad et Robert Cadet, son bras droit, n’aboutissent pasA.H.N. Inquisición, leg. 3721.133 et Inquisición, leg. 3522.226.. Diplomates (1779-après 1812) .]] José Moñino y Redondo, comte de Floridablanca a toutefois trouvé courageuse l’attitude de Dubernad face à l’Inquisition. En 1779, sur l'acte de mariage de sa belle-sœur, Marguerite Lannux, son beau-père apparaît comme Vice-Consul d'Espagne, dans l'Almanach royal, et l'acte de mariage de sa fille Marguerite. Son frère, Salvat Dubernad, est Consul du grand-duché de ToscaneAlmanach royal de 1784. Au niveau diplomatique, les consuls de Toscane représentent en 1784 l’Autriche, et les Autrichiens la Toscane.. Il se marie avec la sœur de la femme d’Armand Joseph et ce denier devient Consul général du Saint-Empire romain germaniqueHof und Staats schematismus der Röm. Kaiserl. Auch Kaiserl. Königl. Und erzherzoglichen Haupt und Residenzstadt Wien, J. Gerold, 1802, p.520.. Son grand-oncle, Martin de Lesseps (1730-1807), père de Mathieu de Lesseps, grand-père de Ferdinand de Lesseps est nommé au consulat de Carthagène. Après avoir été chargé en 1762 d'une mission à Madrid et Lisbonne, il est nommé comme Consul de France à HambourgDonadello Claude, Ferdinand de Lesseps, sa famille et sa descendance, Christian, 1989.... Un autre de ses grands-oncles, Dominique de Lesseps, est ministre du roi Louis XV aux Pays-Ras, et anobli en 1777. Nous avons aussi Dominique-Eugène Cabarrus (1716-1799), vice-consul d'Espagne à Bordeaux qui figure comme tel dans l'Almanach Royal de 1766 et qui reçoit des lettres de noblesse et règlement d'armoiriesArch. de Bayonne, AA 25. - avril 1789.. Il est négociant, mais le négoce avec l'outre-mer ne déroge pointCornevin Robert, Cornevin Marianne, La France et les Français outre-mer: De la première Croisade à la fin du Second Empire, Tallandier, 1990, p.73 et Lehr Henry, Les Protestants d'autrefois: sur mer et outre mer, Librairie Fischbacher, 1907, p.38 et 39.. Ce jeune grand-oncle devient vice-consul d'Espagne au moment où Armand Joseph s'installe à Séville chez ses parents. L'appui de sa famille explique en partie la réussite de Dubernad. Ses cousins, les Lesseps et les Cabarrus, ainsi que son beau-frère Gaspard Lannux''Almanach Royal'' de 1780, 1781, 1782, 1783, 1784, 1785, 1786, 1787, 1788, 1789. sont des diplomates, comme le montre l'arbre généalogique ci-dessous : La descendance de Jean de Fourcade, grand-père de sa mère La réussite (1777-1784) .]] bénéficie du soutien total du roi Charles III d'Espagne, en échange, Dubernad et d'autres Français financent ses guerres et ses projets et le négoce se fait de plus en plus grâce à eux à partir de l'Andalousie.]] , dans la province de Séville, mais près de Cordoue. Les cousins des Dubernad, les Cabarrus, sont propriétaires de plusieurs haciendas.]] Armand Dubernad est actionnaire de la première maison de commerce à Séville, connue sous la raison sociale Pratmeur-Dubernad et cie. Cette société est dirigée par son frère et les Lannux détiennent les 3/8 des actions. C’est une société qui a plus d’un million de capitalMarthe Le Clech, historienne morlaisienne et Anes Alvarez Gonzalo, La economía española al final del antiguo régimen, Alianza, 1982, article: v.3, p.273.. Dubernad, Jauréguiberry et cie est une maison de commerce de deuxième classe, en 1778. La ville compte 70 sociétés qui font du négoce très actives et Armand Dubernad ne possède que la 11 . La société de Salvat, son frère, à Séville, est donc plus importante. Mais, cela ne veut en rien dire qu'il s'agit d'une petite maison. Et puis, Armand Joseph a une autre société Dubernad y Cia''Anes Alvarez Gonzalo, ''La economía española al final del antiguo régimen, Alianza, 1982, article: v.3, p.273.. Sur les 32 négociants de Morlaix figurant dans tous les livres d'histoire locale comme faisant du négoce avec l’Espagne, seuls les Lannux, les Behic et les Dubernad seront cités régulièrement dans les archives et les rares études sur le rôle économique des Français à la fin du en Espagne. En 1777, les activités de Dubernad à Cadix ne font que démarrer. Au niveau de ses maisons de commerce, il multiplie les échanges avec l’Amérique du Sud. Dubernad, Jauréguiberry et cie, par exemple, envoie 88 pièces de pannes à Vera Cruz, pour une valeur de 11.705 livres tournois. Ils développent leurs échanges avec les Indes orientales, la Chine, les PhilippinesZylberberg Michel, Georges-Picot Jacques, Carré de Malberg Nathalie, Bonin Hubert, Souvenirs d'une longue carrière: De la rue de Rivoli à la Compagnie de Suez, 1920-1971, Comité pour l'histoire économique et financière de la France, 1993, p.203.. Mais, les affaires des Dubernad et Lannux ne se limitent pas au négoce avec l’outre-mer. La banque nationale de San Carlos est créée le 2 juin 1782 sur l'initiative de François Cabarrus. Le capital de Banco Nacional de San Carlos est de l'équivalent de 75.000.000 de livres divisé en 150.000 actions. Dans toute l'Espagne et en Europe, des commissionnaires sont désignés pour recevoir les souscriptions. Les Dubernad et les Lannux achètent de grosses quantités d’actions de la banque de Cabarrus et Lannux père et fils Dubernad est son Commissionnaire pour SévilleJournal historique et politique des principaux évènements des différentes cours de l'Europe, article: 1777 (Sept.-Oct.), p.104.. Seules quelques grandes maisons dans les principales places de commerce de l'Europe sont choisies. François Cabarrus favorise ses parents. Nous retrouvons les Lalanne (famille de sa mère), Antoine Galabert de Madrid (famille de sa femme), ''Lannux Dubernad et Cie de Séville, Veuve Lalanne et fils, de Pampelune (famille de sa mère), Dominique Cabarrus et Pierre Faurie de Bayonne, Dominique Denis Cabarrus de Bordeaux, et des amis comme le comte d'Arboré, de Cadix, et Antoine Arboré, amis des Dubernad. Il nomme à Bayonne Dominique Cabarrus et fils jeune, la société de son père. Il fait appel à Bordeaux à Dominique Cabarrus cadet, société fondée par son oncleA.H.B.E. Secretaria leg 454 et Zylberberg Michel, Une si douce domination, Les milieux d’affaires français et l’Espagne en 1780-1808, Histoire économique et financière de la France. Études générales, 1993, p.285.. Michel Zylberberg, dans son étude sur les Français en Espagne au , note que les Commissionnaires de la banque nationale de San Carlos « sont pour la plupart, Français ou d'origine française et que beaucoup parmi eux, avaient participé et participent avec Cabarrus, aux opérations de financement de la guerre toujours en cours. » Six maisons commerciales sont chargées de placer les 45.000 actions devant financer la guerre d'indépendance américaine, et il cite celle des frères DubernadZylberberg Michel, Une si douce domination, Les milieux d’affaires français et l’Espagne en 1780-1808, Histoire économique et financière de la France. Études générales, 1993, p.285.. Les frères Dubernad et Lannux, et leurs amis, les Jauréguiberry, créent la Compagnie d’assurances de Cadix. Ils sont des précurseurs, mais leurs affaires qui les mènent désormais en Chine les y obligent. En second lieu, il apparaît que les horizons de leur compagnie d'assurance sont plus vastes que ceux de leurs concurrentes espagnoles. Ces dernières n'assurent, en règle générale, que les bâtiments qui se dirigent vers l'Amérique ou l'Europe. Cela n’est pas le cas de Dubernad et Jaureguiberry qui assurent également les risques des bâtiments partant pour la Chine et assurent plusieurs bâtiments qui quittent Lorient ou Marseille et vont soit aux Indes, soit en Chine, ou bien encore ceux qui se rendent en Afrique''Historia de la vida y reinado de Fernando VII de España, con documentos justificativos'', Repullés, Madrid, p. 371.. Il est à noter que les Dubernad et les Lannux qui ne font pas la traite des noirs refusent d’assurer les bâtiments négriers, laissant ces activités à des concurrents comme Mercy et Lacaze. Après sa faillite, Jean-Pierre Jauréguiberry qui est l’un des hommes d’affaires les plus connus en Espagne, crée une autre société d’assurances, dans laquelle Lannux père et fils Dubernad, de Séville, est l’un des seize actionnaires d’origine française. En 1784, La Gaceta de Madrid parle des nombreuses activités de Dubernad''La Gaceta de Madrid'', Enero-Junio, p.23.. Pour la laine, Bergeron écrira dans Banquiers, négociants et manufacturiers parisiens du Directoire à l'Empire : Lannux Dubernard et Cie, maison de commerce de Séville sous l'Ancien Régime fournissait Rouen et Orléans des meilleures qualités''Bergeron Louis, ''Banquiers, négociants et manufacturiers parisiens du Directoire à l'Empire, École des hautes études en sciences sociales, 1978, p.197.. Les Lannux et les Dubernad achètent une hacienda à Constantina, dans la province de Séville, pas très éloignée de Cordoue. Ils y produisent de l'huile d'olive qu'ils vendent ou utilisent eux-mêmes pour traiter les laines et améliorer leur qualitéMaria Paria Sainz de Rosas et Mercedes Gamero Rojas, Haciendas, las torres des paisaje olivareiro sevillano, Universidad de Sevilla, Grupo de Historia social Andaluza, p.132.. Franc-maçon, président du comité du commerce, maire de Morlaix… (1776-1788) . est l'ami de Dubernad. La famille Goüin habite entre autres l'hôtel Goüin. Ce sont des financiers et des négociants importants en Touraine. L'une des filles de Dubernard se mariera avec un Goüin.]] Armand Joseph Dubernad va continuer à faire des affaires en Espagne, mais contrairement à son cousin François Cabarrus qui devient ministre, puis comte espagnol, il ne vit plus dans ce pays en permanence, et il ne s’est pas marié avec une Espagnole. Il revient à Morlaix. Dubernad et sa famille occupaient une position sociale importante à Cadix, l’une des villes les plus riches et les plus cosmopolites du monde. Du fait de la proximité de Gibraltar, colonie britannique, les loges maçonniques y sont nombreuses et puissantes. Les négociants avec l’outre-mer, les marins et les diplomates des plus diverses nationalités sont très souvent francs-maçons. Cela leur permet d’être accueillis par des frères dans le monde entier. Ils ont une vision de la société moins figée que le paysan ou le bourgeois qui vit au fin fond des provinces. Armand Joseph a une raison supplémentaire d’adhérer à la maçonnerie, toute sa famille en est, à commencer par son protecteur, François Cabarrus, et les Lannux, sa belle-famille. Armand Joseph Dubernad en revenant d’Andalousie occupe des fonctions importantes dans la principale loge maçonnique de Morlaix, l’École des Mœurs et sera plusieurs fois cité par Augustin Cochin, dans son étude sur Les Sociétés de pensée et la révolution en Bretagne, et par la suite par Henri Stofft et Jean SégalenAugustin Cochin, Les Sociétés de pensée et la révolution en Bretagne (1788-1789), Plon 1925, v.1-2, p.43 et 112 ; Henri Stofft et Jean Ségalen, dans leur biographie : Bouëstard de la Touche ; Médecin, philosophe, franc-maçon et jacobin le citent en deuxième, page 91, après Bouëstard de la Touche.. Il est l'un des officiers de cette loge, son orateurUn orateur est chargé de surveiller la régularité des travaux conformément aux règlements de l'obédience, de donner des conclusions sur ceux-ci ou de parler au nom de la loge.. Il semble ne pas avoir été Vénérable Maître de cette loge maçonnique. De 1816 à 1820, le Vénérable Maître est un Armand Dubernard, dit aîné, négociant, mais c'est son fils''Bulletin de la Société archéologique du Finistère'', Société archéologique du Finistère, article: v.127 1998, p.343.. Les ateliers maçonniques sont à l’origine de La Chambre de littérature et de politique de Morlaix. Après la cabale des dévots en 1780 contre l’''EncyclopédieQui se traduit à Morlaix juste par la non-vente de l’exemplaire acheté 800 livres par la Chambre à un prix pourtant nettement inférieur. Néanmoins la belle tenue de la Chambre fait l’admiration de tous. Armand Joseph Dubernad est, comme la plupart des membres de sa belle-famille, l’un de ses 112 membres. Il va aussi, quand il en a le temps, disserter avec certains moines sur les Jansénistes, la bulle Unigenitus, et ''Du contrat social. Armand Joseph Dubernad est l'un des négociants les plus influents de la région de Morlaix de 1776 à 1791. Comme il est apparenté à la plupart des armateurs et négociants de Bayonne, c’est à lui en premier qu’on achète les toiles et les cargaisons venant de Bretagne, que les Basques expédient aux Amériques. Quand il achète des vins à Capbreton et à Anglet ou a affaire à des maisons françaises d'Andalousie, ses origines basques et béarnaises sont là encore un atout. Trente-six associés ou négociants sur quatre-vingt quatre viennent de la région basco-bérnaise en 1777, à Cadix, dont les maisons Dubernad, Behic de Bayonne et Loustau de PauDidier Ozanam, La Colonie française de Cadix au XVIII siècle d’après un document inédit (1777), Mél. Casa Velasquez, vol. 4, 1968, p.279.. Armand Joseph Dubernad devient l’ami de Henri Jacques Goüin-Moisant. Les Goüin sont de très puissants négociants et armateurs sur Tours et sur MorlaixDu fait qu’ils sont Tourangeaux, les historiens locaux les ont un peu oubliés. Pourtant on les retrouve aux Archives 29 et de Morlaix dans de nombreux procès face à des Morlaisiens, où on les voit souvent gagner.. Une partie des cargaisons de Dubernad venant de Bayonne, de Cadix, de Séville, de Toscane ou d’Amérique du Sud se retrouvent en Anjou ou en Touraine, grâce aux deux frères Goüin. Le cadet devient l'un de ses gendresGuy de Rambaud,, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi 2005, p.144.. Comme il est président du comité du commerce de Morlaix, Dubernad obtient, en 1785, le droit d'entrepôt du papier, avec exonération des droits afin de favoriser l’exportation du papier, au moins pour six moisMoulins à papier de Bretagne du XVI au XIX siècle : les papetiers et leurs filigranes en pays de Fougères, Jacques Duval, L'Harmattan, 2005, p.31.. Maire de Morlaix . thumb|262px|La cour de la mairie de Morlaix.En vertu des lettres de 1730, la municipalité se composait, avant 1789, d'un maire, éligibte tous les deux ans ; — de deux échevins ; — de six jurats. Les élections avaient lieu le 1er janvier : le maire sortant devenait premier échevin et lieutenant du maire, le premier échevin sortant devenait second échevin. Les jurats étant remplacés par moitié, quatre nouveaux membres venaient à chaque nouvelle élection remplir le vide laissé par la sortie de trois membres et l'élection d'un quatrième aux fonctions de maire. La forme employée pour l'élection du maire était celle-ci : on envoyait en cour la liste des membres éli- gibles ( il fallait généralement, pour être éligible, avoir été quatre ans de suite dans les fonctions municipales) En 1786/1787, il est maire de Morlaix Histoire politique et municipale de la ville et de la communauté de Morlaix, depuis les temps reculés jusqu'à la Révolution française, Lejean, Guillaume Marie (1824-1871), V. Guilmer (Morlaix) 1846, p.337. Les AD de Brest possèdent dans leurs archives la nomination et prestation d’Armand Joseph Dubernad. , puis échevin en 1788 et 1789. Du 18 août au 25 septembre 1785, MM. Dubernad, Beau et Varennes, Le Loup sont désignés par la communauté de Morlaix, pour concourir à la charge de maire, après délibérations. Comme les hommes de sa belle-famille, il est élu maire et lutte dès 1783 contre les abus que commettent les évêques et les aristocrates. Dès qu’Armand Joseph Dubernad est élu maire, il lutte contre Jean-François de La Marche, évêque de Léon et son collègue de Tréguier, Augustin-René-Louis Le Mintier. Dubernad demande, des années avant la Révolution, la suppression des monastères de la ville. Louis Jean Marie de Bourbon, duc de Penthièvre, gouverneur de Bretagne, approuve cette décision. Dans Innovations techniques dans la Marine, 1641-1817, nous apprenons qu’Armand-Joseph est maire de Morlaix en 1787Innovations techniques dans la Marine, 1641-1817: mémoires et projets reçus par le département de la Marine (Marine G 86 à 119) : inventaire analytique, Philippe Henrat, Marion Delhaye, Pierre Schmit, Archives nationales, 1990, p.366.. En 1788, Armand Joseph Dubernad est le lieutenant du maire, Michel Behic, qui est son ami et dont l’une des filles épousera son fils. Parfois, c’est Jean Diot, le mari de l’une des nombreuses cousines germaines de sa femme qui est élu, et Dubernad redevient même simple échevin. Jean Diot est un franc-maçon et un futur révolutionnaire comme eux. Comme Macé de Richebourg, Dubernad avance des sommes importantes pour la ville de Morlaix, comme naguère les Lannux, il n'est pas toujours remboursé aux dates convenues''Inventaire-sommaire des archives départementales antérieures à 1790'', Archives civiles Série C-Ille et Vilaine 1 à 2451 I: Ille-et-Vilaine : Archives civiles : Série C, Archives d'Ille-et-Vilaine, Édouard Quesnet, Paul Parfouru, Henri Bourde de La Rogerie, A. Lesort, Catherine Laurant, Impr. Rennaise et Oberthur, 1878, article: v.1, p.142.. Pendant la Révolution Député de Morlaix aux États de Bretagne (1788-1789) réunit un nombre assez important d'élus bretons, dont Louis-Alexandre Expilly de La Poipe, Dubernad, Michel Behic... À Versailles, ils se réunissent au café AmauryUne banque est aujourd'hui installée à l'emplacement du café Amaury ; un panneau, à l’intérieur, précise : « Ici, en, 1789, était le café Amaury où les députés du tiers, venus pour les États généraux, tenaient leurs réunions, où Mirabeau et Robespierre prirent souvent la parole et d’où partit le club des Jacobins. »]] « Les affrontements de Rennes sont oubliés de l’histoire », écrira Roger Dupuy dans un article paru en 1988. Évoquées par François-René de Chateaubriand dans ses célèbres Mémoires d'outre-tombe, ces émeutes sanglantes, le 26 et 27 janvier 1789 à Rennes, rappellent l’époque de La Fronde. Les journées « des Bricoles » et « des Cordeliers », voient en effet se produire les premiers affrontements entre noblesse et tiers-état. La révolution est proche ! Les États de Bretagne sont l'assemblée provinciale de la province de Bretagne. Ils réunissent des membres du haut clergé, un grand nombre de nobles et des délégués des quarante-deux villes de Bretagne. En 1788, on compte près d'un millier de nobles pour moins de cent représentants des deux autres ordres. Chaque ville ne doit envoyer qu'un député, sauf Rennes, Vannes, Saint-Malo, Nantes, et Morlaix qui envoient du fait de leur nombre d’habitants, deux députés. Le 7 décembre 1788, la communauté de Morlaix désigne ses députés : Mazurié, et Dubernad, lieutenant du maire. L’attitude d’une poignée, certes agissante, de nobles et d’ecclésiastiques, n’est pas néanmoins celle de toute la noblesse et de l’ensemble du clergé en Bretagne. Mais les députés des quarante-deux villes de Bretagne sont devenus des amis et ils vont essayer de réformer l’état et amorcer le processus révolutionnaire dans leurs villes. Dubernad n’a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, quand il a vu, en arrivant à Rennes, tous ces gentilshommes de la contrée, qui souvent ne possèdent pour tout bien que la cape et l'épée de leurs aïeux, réclamer et obtenir l'entrée aux États uniquement car ils sont nobles, et chasser les bourgeois du parlement. Il revient en colère et bien décidé à agir. Il est élu, en 1788 député de la Sénéchaussée de Morlaix, et devient l’un des membres actifs du Club breton. Réunion des États Généraux , député aux États Généraux et premier évêque constitutionnel de France, est l'ami de Dubernad et l'oncle de sa bru.]] Le 18 septembre et le 19 septembre 1788, des émeutes frumentaires font que Michel Behic, ému par la misère des mères de familles, se met à leur tête et demande de l’aide au Directeur des ports et havres. Heureusement pour les Morlaisiens et les villages aux alentours, Armand Joseph Dubernad fait comme tous les négociants morlaisiens d’excellentes affaires avec l’Espagne et ses colonies en 1789-1790. Les maisons de Cadix, comme Magon Le Fer frères et Cie, de Séville avec Lannux père et fils Dubernad et Cie passent de fortes commandes à Magon de La Blinaye, leur correspondant de Saint-MaloA.D.I. et V. 1F 1897 71, Livres de commandes..... Cela leur permet de conserver leurs équipages, leurs commis, et de continuer à vendre des productions bretonnes. Le 9 avril 1789, Armand Joseph Dubernad avec d'autres morlaisiens, rédige le cahier de doléances de la sénéchaussée dans la grande salle de l’hôtel de ville. Les corporations élisent un ou deux représentants. Il représente les négociants avec André Le Henaff pèreOu Hamelin, selon Bulletin de la Société d'études scientifiques du Finistère, 1885, 1er semestre, p.12.. Puis, il est élu délégué de la ville de MorlaixBaron Bruno, Morlaix sous la Révolution, Éditions du Dossen 1988, p. 11.. Dubernad est nommé par l’assemblée des délégués électeur du second degré et est chargé avec onze autres électeurs d’aller porter le cahier de doléances à l’assemblée de la sénéchaussée, où va avoir lieu le vote pour les députés aux États Généraux. Armand Joseph se réjouit que son ami, le recteur de sa paroisse, Louis-Alexandre Expilly de La Poipe (1742-1794) soit élu député aux États Généraux, par le bas clergé du bailliage de Saint-Pol-de-Léon. Expilly est le beau-frère de Michel Behic, le maire. La victoire de la basoche (1790-1791) Yves Joseph Le Denmat de Kervern est élu maire le 4 février 1790. Il obtient 408 voix sur 718. Les négociants ne sont plus majoritaires au Conseil municipal. Des hommes d’expérience comme Michel Behic, Dubernad et Jean Diot, ayant amené la prospérité en venant d’autres provinces, francs-maçons et responsables de la Chambre de Littérature et de Politique, qui vont être à l'origine du club des jacobins de Morlaix, sont éliminés par des membres de la basoche, alliés à un propriétaire noble qui va émigrer, Ameline de TrediecNedelec Thomas, La législation religieuse à Morlaix sous la Révolution française, Université de Rennes 2.. Du fait de la mauvaise gestion et des débuts de l’agitation révolutionnaire, les Morlaisiens se sont considérablement appauvris et ont perdu leur travail. Le Conseil municipal craint des émeutes dues à l’épuisement des grains et des vivres. Le Directeur de la marine doit envoyer mille quintaux de blé à MorlaixSociété de l'histoire de la révolution française, La Révolution française - revue d'histoire contemporaine, Paris, t.X, p. 720.. Mathurin-Guy Hamelin, négociant et armateur, député suppléant de Morlaix''Les Constituants. Liste des députés et des suppléants élus l'Assemblée constituante de 1789.'' Précédée d'un avertissement par Armand Brette, Adamant Media Corporation, p.176., père du mari d'une cousine germaine de la femme d'Armand Joseph Dubernad, essaie de trouver des solutions et parle devant l’Assemblée sur l'exportation des grains''Archives parlementaires de 1787 à 1860: recueil complet des débats législatifs et politiques des chambres françaises'', de France Assemblée nationale, Convention nationale, 1878, article: ser.1 v.10, p.803.. Le premier club des Amis de la Constitution de Bretagne (1790) . Onze sont nés à Morlaix et parmi ceux-ci six membres seulement ne sont pas négociantsA.D.F. 26L 59 et Cambry Jacques (1749-1807), Voyage dans le Finistère ou État de ce département en 1794 et 1795..]] Pour dénoncer la mauvaise gestion de la ville et les traîtres, dès 1790, il est le cofondateur de La Société populaire de Morlaix. Cette Société des Amis de la Constitution locale est l’une des premières de Bretagne. Elle s'affilie à la Société mère de Paris, déjà connue sous le nom de Club des Jacobins. Sa création est signalée avec beaucoup de retard dans La Gazette nationale de France]] ou Le Moniteur universel du 7 mars 1791 et également par le journal de Camille Desmoulins Les Révolutions de France et de Brabant, 68. Dubernad va en être très souvent le président et il en est le meilleur orateur avec son ami, Jean-Jacques Bouestard de la Touche. La Société populaire de Morlaix obtient que la plus belle salle de la ville, celle des spectacles, lui soit réservée. Jean-Marie Jézéquel, le jeune ami de Jean-Jacques Bouestard de la Touche, en décrira l'intimité dans son journal manuscrit inédit : « Je fréquentais le club où se tenaient des réunions journalières. Y assistaient des citoyens de toutes les classes. Depuis le négociant le plus riche jusqu'à l'artisan le plus pauvre… Il suffisait d'être de la ville pour y être admis. Chacun avait le droit d'y porter la parole avec la permission du président… MM. Dubernad, Philippe-Delleville, négociants, et Bouëstard-Latouche, docteur-médecin, étaient les coryphées= Des gens d'un mérite incontesté, et dont la critique ou l'éloge a force de loi. (Harmonide, Lucien) du club… Dubernad était celui qui parlait le plus ; et il parlait bien. Je l'ai entendu plus d'une fois improviser pendant deux heures entières sur le même sujet, sans rien lire et sans se répéter. Il était entrainant, et avait une grande influence... Philippe-Delleville est venu ici de Normandie avec peu de ressourcesJean-Marie Jézéquel n’est, semble t’il, pas bien renseigné sur les origines du citoyen Philippe-Delleville ! La sœur d’Auguste Charlemagne Philippe-Delleville, est la seconde femme du Sieur Denis Groult des Rivières. Ce dernier est le père du général-comte Louis Groult des Rivières, commandant des Gardes suisses du comte d’Artois, qui sera l’oncle d’une des petites-filles d’Armand Joseph Dubernad. A Bayeux, le père de cet homme politique qui sera maire de Morlaix, Philippe Philippe-Delleville, était lieutenant général de l’Amirauté et possédait le château Fouques à Sainte-Croix-sur-Mer en 1781.. Il a débuté comme commis à la Manufacture (des tabacs), puis il s'est lancé dans les affaires. C'était un bon orateur, d'une belle prestance, extrêmement aimable... Bouëstard ne le cédait en rien à Dubernad pour l'improvisation. On aimait généralement à l'entendre. »Cité par Darsel Joachim, L'homme qui croyait en la République, livre de vie de Jean-Marie Jézéquel, Morlaix 1767 – 1846, Le bouquiniste, 2000.. Au début de ses activités, la Société des Amis de la Constitution de Morlaix a comme ennemi, dès juillet 1790, l'évêque de Léon, Jean-François de La Marche qui « conspire et la communauté le dénonce à l'assemblée nationale », comme l’écrira l'un des petit-fils de Dubernad, Francis GoüinGouïn Francis, Notice historique sur Morlaix, Société d’émulation de Brest, 1838, p. 206. Il sera Président du Tribunal civil de Brest. Il publie aussi une notice sur Morlaix sous le pseudonyme de Le Coat (F), Monographie du château du Taureau, forteresse municipale de Morlaix, Morlaix, 1867, réed.1996. Hasté : 1867 Description 8° Cote et fonds 72815 FB, Fonds régional.. Selon ce futur Président du tribunal de Brest, en novembre 1790, le district de Morlaix refuse de faire la saisie de chartes, ornements et vases sacrés de l'évêque de Léon. En vain, la Société des Amis de la Constitution de Morlaix que préside son grand-père en discute à huis clos, et d'accord avec celles de Brest et Landerneau demande à marcher contre le prélat turbulent. Le district refuse, et l'inventaire est fait par le district de Brest. Durant les premiers mois de l'année 1791, la La Société des Amis de la Constitution de Morlaix demande des armes pour marcher sur Saint-Pol. Les menées des prêtres dans le Léon viennent exaspérer les populations de Brest et de Morlaix. Le petit-fils de Dubernad qui n’a pas vécu cette époque, mais a dû en entendre parler par sa famille, ne cachera pas dans ses écrits cette grande colère des habitants des villesGouïn Francis, Notice historique…, p. 207.. Quand en mars et avril 1791, le commandant de la garnison de Morlaix refuse de convoquer ses troupes pour la réception de son ami l'évêque constitutionnel Expilly, Dubernad se fâche et tous les patriotes avec lui. La La Société des Amis de la Constitution de Morlaix redemande la clôture des couvents. Les avocats à la mairie qui parlaient « de profanes à initier, d’indépendants à soumettre à la discipline patriote », en parlant d'Armand Dubernad, Jean Diot et Michel Behic, les accusent maintenant d'être « des tribuns et zélateurs factieux qui cherchent à troubler le repos public. » La manufacture des tabacs et Dubernad (1791-1811) Avant 1789, la manufacture des tabacs de Morlaix produit 25.000 quintaux de tabac et emploie de 750 à 900 ouvriers ou ouvrières. Le revenu de la Ferme Morlaisienne des Tabacs s'élève en 1789 à 8.440.000 livres. Le fermier de la manufacture est Jean-Baptiste Gaudelet, fermier général, banquier de la marine, conseiller du roi à Brest''Almanach Royal'' de 1786.... Deux ans après le déclenchement de la Révolution Française, l'Assemblée nationale, par décret du 20 mars 1791, supprime le monopole sur le tabac. En 1791, Armand Joseph Dubernad loue une partie de la manufacture des tabacs de Morlaix pour 10.000 francs par an. Il est lié sur cette affaire à une société de Séville. Armand Joseph Dubernad est le fondé de pouvoirs d'un certain M. Fairx, fondé de pouvoirs des copropriétaires du reste de la manufacture. Parmi eux figurent Laurent Vincent qui en possède 1/10e et Simon-Emmanuel-Julien Le Normand qui investit 100.000 francs. Les Le Couteulx en rachètent une partie Capitalisme et catholicisme dans la France moderne : la dynastie Le Couteulx, Volume 44, Michel Zylberberg, Publications de la Sorbonne, 2001, p.221.. Il permet ainsi à 200 ouvriers morlaisiens de ne pas connaître l'indigence. Il permet ainsi à 200 ouvriers morlaisiens de ne pas connaître l'indigence. Armand Joseph Dubernad loue une partie de la manufacture de Morlaix, car le négoce est devenu moins lucratif et il veut redonner du travail aux manouvriers. Dubernad achète aussi une partie du stock de tabac qui lui est vendu par son ami Jean-Jacques Bouestard de la Touche. Dubernad, toujours lié à son importante société française située à Séville, apparaît dans cette reprise comme le fondé de pouvoir de Monsieur Fairx, lui-même chargé de pouvoir des copropriétaires d’une importante société parisienne, Le Coulteux et cie''Archives A.D. 29 et Zylberberg Michel, ''Capitalisme et catholicisme dans la France moderne: la dynastie Le Couteulx, Publications de la Sorbonne, 2001, p.221 et 321n.. (1728-1811), Illustrations de nouvelles perspectives des ports et rades du royaume de France..]] Le 24 Nivôse an III, le nouveau maire Jean Diot, Dubernad, Pezron et Kerbriant (cadet) qui possèdent désormais ensemble une fabrique de tabacs, décident d’augmenter les salaires de leurs ouvriers de 50 %, espérant ainsi soulager la misère du peupleBaron Bruno, Morlaix sous la Révolution, Éditions du Dossen, p.73.. Darsel dans son Histoire de Morlaix écrira : « Composant le second lot, les bâtiments d'exploitation et les deux cours demeurent un bien national jusqu'en 1807. Ils sont loués à partir du 3 octobre 1791 et pendant neuf ans à Armand Joseph Dubernard, puis à Jean Brûlard. Dans les premières années du , onze fabriques de tabacs installées en ville font travailler un millier d'ouvriers…». À Quimper, le 15 juin 1807, au 27 feu, l'ensemble de est vendu aux enchères pour le prix de 250.000 francs à Guénolé Briant, pour le compte de François Gaudelet, le fils de l’ancien Trésorier de la Marine, qui gérait la manufacture du temps de Louis XVI. Il a été maire-adjoint de Morlaix, mais demeure désormais à Paris, avec sa femme, l'une des filles d'Armand Joseph Dubernad, et leurs enfants. François Gaudelet engage 500 ouvriers de juillet 1807 à juin 1811 et développe considérablement l'entreprise qui est presque devenue familiale. Napoléon nationalisera cette ancienne manufacture royalePelle Ronan, Histoire de la manufacture des tabacs de Morlaix, Éditions du Dossen, 1986, p.X et Camp, Maxime du, Paris, ses organes… T.2, p. 215 et aussi Ivernois, Francis d', Napoléon administrateur et financier- pour faire suite au Tableau historique et politique des... et Rambaud, Guy de, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi 2005, p.143.. Les fédéralistes (1793) et les chouans (1793-1800) doit les combattre.]] Armand Joseph Dubernad se sent proche des Girondins, issus de la bourgeoisie provinciale des grands ports côtiers, et pour la plupart inscrits au club des Jacobins, comme lui et sa famille. Mais Armand Joseph Dubernad s’est toujours considéré comme un peu étranger à l'instar de ses ancêtres depuis deux générations. Enfant, à Bayonne, comme il n'était pas Basque, il s’était toujours senti un peu rejeté. À Cadix et Séville, il était un Jenizaro. Un étranger dont l’enrichissement suscitait bien des jalousies. Il avait été l’une des dernières victimes de l’Inquisition. Et puis même à Morlaix, il n'est pas un Breton bretonnant et n'a certainement pas été élu à Paris pour cette raison. Dubernad approuve le rapport de Barère à la Convention nationale au nom du Comité de salut public : « Le fédéralisme et la superstition parlent bas-breton ; l'émigration et la haine de la République parlent allemand ; la contre-révolution parle italien et le fanatisme parle basque. Brisons ces instruments de dommage et d'erreur… Chez un peuple libre la langue doit être une et la même pour tous. » Donc, il ne participera pas à l'insurrection fédéraliste, contrairement à Expilly, qui va être guillotiné à Brest, le 22 mai 1794. Face à un danger bien réel, le patriote Dubernad est inquiet. En octobre 1793, le Léon se soulève de nouveau et menace Morlaix. L'ancien couvent des capucins, ainsi que tous les abords de la cité sont garnis de canons, et la Garde Nationale dirigée par Michel Behic marche contre les paysans qui se dispersent sans combattre. Dubernad sait que les chouans fusillent les notables républicains. À chaque fois qu’ils prennent une ville, le scénario est le même. Ils s’enivrent et pillent les maisons des bourgeois. Puis, les négociants qui leur achetaient leurs produits agricoles ou artisanaux, surtout s’ils ne sont pas originaires de la région, sont massacrésInisan Lan, La bataille de Kerguidu et autres évènements survenus en Basse Bretagne pendant la Révolution de 1793, Laffont 1977, montre l'état d'esprit de ces contre-révolutionnaires bretons.. Dubernad et la guerre de courses (1793-1815) sont parfois vendues à Morlaix. La Confiance (18 anons et 190 hommes) prend le Kent (40 canons et 437 hommes). Par Ambroise-Louis Garneray, alors sous les ordres de Surcouf..]] Dubernad et sa famille sont pour beaucoup dans les tentatives pour faire de Morlaix, un port corsaire. En 1793, Armand Joseph Dubernad déclare avoir acquis au nom de J. Anker, de Christiana, les navires Les Cousins et La Minerve, prises par les frégates Le Gaspaiseur et La Surveillante, le 30 Messidor an IIISource AD Brest Archives du port de Morlaix et N. Gallois, Les Corsaires français sous la République et l'Empire. Paris, Ledoyen édit, p 388.. Quelques prises faites par des vaisseaux de Surcouf sont amenées et vendues à Morlaix. Les armateurs morlaisiens, découragés par les lois révolutionnaires qui prohibent ou gênent la guerre de course et, plus tard, par l'interdiction de vendre en France les marchandises de fabrication anglaise, ne mettent à la mer que des corsaires très faibles et mal armés, souvent de simples barques, comme Les Trois AmisCorsaires! : guerre de course en Léon, 1689-1815, de Jean-Pierre Hirrien, Editions Skol Vreizh, 2004, p.378., mais ses résultats sont pourtant bien modestes. Si sa veuve aura un peu plus de chance, son fils fera une pétition et l'envoie au général Bernadotte, futur roi Charles XIV Jean de Suède, pour qu'il aide les corsaires morlaisiens''Histoire de Morlaix'', par Joseph Daumesnil et Adolphe Allier, p. .. Les corsaires des Dubernad et leurs proches finissent par tomber les uns après les autres aux mains de l’ennemi. La liquidation du Trois Amis ne sera achevée qu'en 1820Hirrien Jean-Pierre,Corsaires! : guerre de course en Léon, 1689-1815, Éditions Skol Vreizh, 2004, p.287.. Les nouvelles d'Espagne (1793-1815) . .]] seront au service du roi d'Espagne, Joseph Bonaparte, mais cette collaboration va nuire aux intérêts financiers de sa famille déjà mis à mal par la guerre.]] Désormais tout commerce maritime avec l’Espagne va devenir impossible pour les Français. En effet, la guerre est déclarée avec la Grande-Bretagne le 1er février 1793, ce qui veut dire une impossibilité de naviguer du fait de la maîtrise anglaise des mers. Dès la déclaration de guerre, les Espagnols accusent son frère, Salvat du Bernad, de Lannux Père et fils Dubernad et Cie, et son ami David Pierre Behic, d’avoir voulu incendier la Fabrique royale de tabac de Séville. Ils sont emprisonnés, mais pas massacrés. En Andalousie, les troubles sont limités (deux morts à Séville), mais dans la région de Valence les résidents français sont assassinés par la populace, qui organise de véritables pogroms''AHN consejos leg. 6317.. Le fait que Salvat du Bernad soit consul de Toscane ne semble pas avoir joué en sa faveur. Heureusement, le traité de Bâle, conclu le 22 juillet 1795, en partie grâce à son cousin François Cabarrus et sa fille, Madame Thérésa Tallien, ramène la paix entre l’Espagne et la France. Son ami, Jean-Jacques Bouestard de la Touche, député de Morlaix, demande à l’Assemblée le rapatriement de 137 Français vivant en Espagne. Mais les Anglais dominent toujours les mers. La France a vu son économie s’effondrer. La façade maritime et les négociants faisant du commerce avec l’outre-mer sont ruinés. La guerre et la Révolution font que le beau-frère des Dubernad, Gaspard Lannux de la Chaume (1758-1799), est considéré comme émigré, car il est resté en Andalousie pour gérer les sociétés familiales. La société d’assurances de Jean-Pierre Jauréguiberry, où ''Lannux père et fils Dubernad de Séville est l’un des seize actionnaires d’origine française, a fait faillite le 3 juillet 1793A.H.N. Consejos leg. 20255.. Dans l’un de ses livresAuguste-Jean-Baptiste Defauconpret, Kress Library of Business and Economics, Harvard University, Cádiz, En la Imprenta de la Casa de Misericordia, 1802., Auguste-Jean-Baptiste Defauconpret (1767-1843) traduit les plaidoiries des avocats et les documents produits par les Señores Lannux père et Dubernad, et compagnie, commerçants de Séville, contre les citoyens Grandin, Delon, et compagnie, commerçants de Paris. Cet ouvrage présente au lecteur la situation financière et économique du négoce français en 1799. « Associé à Antoine Delon, Henri Grandin avait projeté de faire une spéculation sur les laines en utilisant ses relations avec Lannux père et fils-Dubernad »AHN Estado 6687.. Le litige porte sur des laines d’Espagne et les sentences sont prononcées aux tribunaux de commerce de Paris. Ne nous y trompons pas, le fait que le traducteur des grands écrivains Walter Scott et de Fenimore Cooper s’intéresse à des jugements des tribunaux de commerce montre bien l’importance des marchés traités. Nous retrouvons aussi ce texte dans Defensa de los Sres. Lannux Padre, Dubernad, y compañia, comerciantes de Sevilla: En el litigio entre estos, y los ciudadanos Grandin, Delon, y compañia, comerciantes de Paris, sobre lanas de España, y sentencias pronunciadas en aquel por los tribunales de Comercio, y apelación del mismo Paris, de Pezron, publié par Imprenta de la Casa de Misericordia, en 1802. Fort heureusement, la maison Lannux-Veuve Dubernad et fils, de Morlaix, échappe à la tourmente et conserve des liens étroits avec Lannux père et fils-Dubernad, de Séville. Toutefois, comme ces deux sociétés pratiquent le commerce des laines, elles sont compromises dans les faillites de deux grandes maisons de négoce de laines : Grandin, Delon et Cie, de Paris, et Michel frères, d’Orléans. Ces faillites manquent de provoquer leur chute. Mais leurs créances sur elles s’élevaient à 390.000 livres tournoisMinistère des affaires étrangères, Archives de Nantes, fond de l'agence de la Marine et consulat de France à Madrid, qui constitue à l'heure actuelle la série A (223 articles, 1701-1813) du fonds de l'ambassade de France à Madrid, carton 184.. C’est donc une perte financière considérable pour la famille de DubernadRecueil alphabétique de questions de droit, Philippe Antoine Merlin, H. Tarlier, 1830, article: Vol. 15, p.195 et 199.. Salvat Dubernad se mettra au service de Joseph Bonaparte, roi d’Espagne et des Indes, « par la grâce de Dieu » (de 1808 à 1813). François Cabarrus acceptera d’être ministre des finances. Le frère de Dubernad sera agent consulaire de France à Séville dès 1808 Centre des Archives diplomatiques de Nantes, Séville (consulat), Série A : 7 articles, 1765-1793. Répertoire numérique, Pascal Even et Guillaume Bazin, stagiaire de l'Institut d'études politiques, novembre 1991, augmenté par Christine Rabouin, juin 1994, 37 p., dactyl. (Séries A et B).. Salvat Dubernad et le duc Altamira seront « arrêtés, maltraités et emprisonnés » à Jerez de la Frontera. Le roi Joseph Bonaparte, dans ses Mémoires et correspondance politique et militaire, reproduira une lettre de Soult à Berthier, écrite à Séville le 14 avril 1812, qui fait un « grand éloge » de Salvat Dubernad qui a combattu un ennemi supérieur en nombre avec trois compagnies de la garde civique impériale''Mémoires et correspondance politique et militaire du roi Joseph: publiés, annotés et mis en ordre de Joseph Bonaparte, roi d’Espagne'', Albert Du Casse, Perrotin, 1854, v. 8, p.365.. Dubernad et ses héritiers ont perdu dès avant 1793 une grande partie de leurs avoirs en Espagne. Le château de La Bourdaisière (1794-1802) . thumb|left|302px|La Bourdaisière avant sa destruction par Choiseul.Armand Joseph Dubernad est très riche au début de la Révolution, mais les affaires en Espagne et avec l’Outre-mer deviennent difficiles vers l’an II. L'assignat, la monnaie-papier, perd de plus en plus de sa valeur, soit 60 % en 3 ans, de 1790 à 1793. La bourse est fermée. Avec le début de la Terreur, la même année, la non acceptation de l'assignat est même passible de la peine de mort. Il faut acheter des biens nationaux. Les mers et océans nous sont interdit du fait de la supériorité de la marine anglaise. La ruine qui s’annonce de toutes les façades maritimes de la France fait qu’Armand Joseph préfère accroître son patrimoine immobilier ailleurs qu’à Morlaix. Armand Joseph Dubernad demande de l'aide à Henri Jacques Goüin-Moisant, son associé, et bientôt le frère de l'un de ses gendres. Ce membre de la loge tourangelle La Concorde Écossaise devient officier municipal de Tours le 14 Frimaire an II, du temps de la Convention montagnarde. Fils de banquier, il dirige la commission qui saisit et vend les biens nationaux. Il a l’habitude des bonnes affaires et signale à son ami la possibilité d’acheter le château de La Bourdaisière, à Montlouis-sur-Loire, son immense parc et des vignes. Dubernad achète en 1794, le château de La Bourdaisière 183.000 livres AD 37 et Carré de Busserolle Jacques Xavier, Dictionnaire géographique, historique et biographique d'Indre-et-Loire et de l'ancienne province... 1878, p. 349 et aussi Mémoires de la Société archéologique de Touraine, t.27 (1878), p.349. . Mon ancêtre reconstitue l’ensemble en achetant aussi le magnifique parc de 69 arpents5 107 m² x 69 = environ 35 ha. pour 110.000 livresRambaud, Guy de, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi 2005, p.144 et Mémoires de la Société archéologique de Touraine, t.27 (1878), p.349. . Il se rend également acquéreur d’une partie du vignoble de Montlouis-sur-Loire. Il compose autour du château avec 34 adjudications un domaine de 100 hectares, qui va s'effriter du fait des héritages à sa mortCaisso René, La vente des biens nationaux de seconde origine et les mutations foncières dans le district de Tours, 1792-1830, Bibliothèque nationale, 1977, p.81, 168, et 210. . Armand Dubernad, est dit sur les actes des autorités révolutionnaire, négociant en vin breton. thumb|302px|Château de La Bourdaisière reconstruit par Armand Joseph Dubernad.Armand Joseph Dubernad reconstruit l'un des châteaux de la femme de Philippe Égalité, la Bourdaisière, à Montlouis-sur-Loire Fastueux châteaux de la Loire, Jean-Baptiste Leroux, Catherine Grive, illustré par Jean-Baptiste Leroux, Petit Futé, 2009, p.60. détruit suite à un caprice d’Étienne François de Choiseul. La démolition du château n’est toutefois pas complète, lors de son achat. Les filles de Dubernad trouvent la correspondance de François 1 avec Madame Babou l’une de ses favorites. Les filles d’Armand Joseph, âgées de 16 ans et 11 ans, les lisent. Puis, d’un commun accord les deux demoiselles les détruisent. Peut-être y eut-il un sacrifice fait par ces dames à la dignité de leur sexe, dont le roi chevalier ménageait peu la susceptibilité pudibonde Chalmel Jean Louis, Histoire de Touraine, depuis la conquête des Gaules par les Romains, jusqu'à l'année 1790, p. 113 et Touchard-Lafosse Georges, Delahays Adolphe, La Loire historique, pittoresque et biographique: de la source de ce fleuve a son embouchure dans l'océan, 1858, v. 4, p.135. . Armand Joseph Dubernad, leur père, essaie bien de retrouver des lettres épargnées par ses filles. Mais en vain… Dubernad rebâtit le château et réaménage le parc. Il entreprend en réalité, dès son arrivée, la construction d'un nouveau château adossé au sud au manoir Babou, de style Directoire. Le château est vendu par les héritiers de Dubernad en 1802, par ses héritiers, à Joseph Angelier, qui mène à La Bourdaisière une vaste campagne de restauration. Il fait ainsi réhabiller le château Directoire d'une façade néo-renaissance. Thermidor (1794) est emprisonnée au fort du Hâ.]] En France, des membres de sa famille sont persécutés, notamment, la future Thérésa Tallien, Notre-Dame de Thermidor. Après Thermidor, Jean Diot, le cousin de sa femme, est à nouveau maire de Morlaix du 21 novembre 1794 au 20 mai 1795 et Armand est l’un de ses officiers municipaux. Dans les grands ports, dont Bordeaux, Nantes et Marseille, des actions anti-jacobines sont menées par les fils de victimes de la Terreur. C’est dans ce contexte qu’à Morlaix des hommes dangereux, dont la conduite intéressée parcourt les deux extrêmes dans une semaine et qui ne mérite que le mépris public, dénoncent des Morlaisiens. Ces individus, parfois inconnus, sortant souvent des geôles révolutionnaires, placardent des affiches sur tous les murs dans la nuit du 14 au 15 Vendémiaire an IV, sur lesquelles est apposé le texte suivant : ;Avis Étonnant Les citoyens Moreau, l'abbé Rouchon, Barrere, Briand, De Valencour, Du Plessix-Pegasse, Penanech, Prigent et Robinet préviennent tous les habitants de Morlaix qu'ils sont décidés à ne plus faire les aristocrates attendues les circonstances actuelles et qu'ils jurent ne plus paraître en public comme royalistes, mais qu'au contraire ils seront des terroristes forcenés et qu'ils ne fréquenteront plus les Diot, Marc, Boutin, Dubernad, Gratien, Huon, Boucault, Homon neveu, Hyenne, Duplessis, horloger, et par même le banquier de Charette, ni aucun Chouan, prêtre. » Il est vrai que cet « Avis » est vraiment « Étonnant », étant donnés les noms des délateurs, leurs accusations grossières : « aristocrates, banquier de Charette, Chouan, prêtre » et les noms des citoyens dénoncés. Bien que Thermidoriens, ce sont eux qui ont mis les calomniateurs en prison. Dubernad et d'autres les ont exclus de leur club des Jacobins de Morlaix. , Chouan, prêtre ».]] Qui sont ces dénonciateurs ? Un Pierre Louis Mazurié de Pennanech (1732-1811), par exemple, sort de prison. « Député nommé par le roi », il a déjà été arrêté deux fois en 1792 et détenu de 1793 à 1794, dans les geôles révolutionnaires de Brest. Les Mazurié sont une familleCitée par Frotier de la Messelière, ''Filiations bretonnes, p. 207. très riche de négociants et d’armateurs, habitant la paroisse Saint-Martin. Les Lannux, puis les Dubernad et les Behic sont devenus plus riches qu’eux. Ils leur disputent la mairie et achètent les belles maisons et hôtels particuliers de Morlaix, comme le montre le Plan géométrique de la ville de Morlaix de 1782, qui donne le nom des propriétaires. En Espagne, Mazurié n'est qu'un petit négociant bas-breton. À l'opposé le soi-disant chouan, Jean Diot (1754-1836), s'il est dit noble sur les actes avant 89, est surtout un négociant, un franc-maçon, un élu révolutionnaire, l’un des fondateurs de la Société des Amis de la Constitution, l’armateur du navire corsaire Le Sans-Culotte. C’est un homme viscéralement anti-clérical. Ces affiches n’ont bien entendu aucune conséquence : ni émeutes, ni arrestations. Les Morlaisiens savent que des patriotes comme Armand Joseph Dubernad, cité dans cet avis Étonnant, sont tués régulièrement par les chouans en cas d’attaque de diligence. L’ex conventionnel Audrein, évêque du Finistère, sera assassiné par vingt-cinq chouans en allant de Morlaix à Quimper. Un grand nombre de prêtres assermentés, de Jacobins, et d’acheteurs de biens nationaux sont assassinés dans l’Ouest de la France par les contre-révoluionnairesFantin des Oduards, Antoine Étienne Nicolas, Histoire Philosophique De La Révolution de France, 1801, p.32.. Dubernad meurt en 1799, presque ruiné du fait du blocus britannique et ses dons ou prêts pour aider les pauvres ou financer les fêtes révolutionnaires. La fin de sa vie Dubernad vit la fin de sa vie retiré en Touraine, en son château de La Bourdaisière qui est entouré d'un grand parc. Il gère son domaine de cent hectaresCaisso René, La vente des biens nationaux de seconde origine et les mutations foncières dans le district de Tours : 1792-1830, Documents inédits sur l'histoire économique de la Révolution française Département d'Indre-et-Loire, 1977, p. 210.. Ses sociétés en Espagne ne lui amènent plus que des soucis. Les façades maritimes de la France souffrent du blocus anglais. Dubernad essaie désespérément d’envoyer par terre ce qu’il ne peut plus envoyer par mer. Mais les distances sont longues et les chemins des abîmes impraticables. Dans l’hiver, les voitures s’y brisent. Des hommes, des chevaux et des bœufs y sont tous les jours estropiés. Le réseau routier, amélioré par le duc d’Aiguillon, est en piteux état. La pluie fait que les convoyeurs doivent faire traverser à la nage des mares à leurs chevaux. Ils s’enfoncent dans des terres marneuses et en sortent qu’à grand peine. Les attaques des chouans et des brigands augmentent encore les risques, mais aussi le coût et les délais des transports pour les Morlaisiens. Constatant ce déclin de l’économie et l’anarchie qui règne à Morlaix, les fortunes nouvelles que la guerre a improvisées veulent jouir avec plus de calme, moins, de défiance, et s'en vont répétant que le Directoire est faible, humble et pauvre, et qu'il faut à la tête de la république géante, plus de faste, plus de dignité surtout et de magnificence''Gouïn Francis, ''Notice historique sur Morlaix, Société d’émulation de Brest, 1838.. et où il meurt le 9 mai 1799.]] Sa famille a beaucoup souffert à cause de la Révolution. À l'étranger, ils ont été accusés d'être des agents de la France révolutionnaire et en France des aristocrates. Du côté de la famille de sa mère, Madeleine de Fourcade (1701-1767), les Fourcade, Cabarrus et Lesseps ont été persécutés. Madame Tallien, n'est que l'exemple le plus connu. Sur Morlaix, plusieurs membres de sa belle-famille, dont Gaspard Lannux de La Chaume ont dû émigrer. Même s'il n’est pas inquiété, Armand Joseph Dubernad n’est certainement pas indifférent à la mort de son ami Louis-Alexandre Expilly de La Poipe et à l’arrestation et la mort de Julie Gratien de Saint Maurice, sa parente, mère de cinq enfants encore très jeunes. Son beau-père heureusement pour lui est membre de la Société Populaire depuis le 8 mai 1791 et Gouverneur Morris lui écrit parfoisMiller Melanie, Envoy to the Terror- Gouverneur Morris and the French Revolution…, tout comme Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790)Franklin Benjamin, Letters of, The Diplomatic Correspondence of the American Revolution-United States. Dept. of State p. 127, 148 et 202.. Armand Joseph Dubernad meurt le 9 mai 1799 à Morlaix, dans sa maison, rue Longue, section de La Roche. Il n'est âgé que de 57 ans. Ses enfants et ses petits-enfants vont presque tous être royalistes, se marier à des nobles ou être religieuses. Son ami, Henri Jacques Goüin-Moisant et son ennemi le frère du général Moreau vont même être députés royalistes. Moreau, son dénonciateur, devient même le beau-frère de son fils et préfet de Louis XVIII. Ses descendants Armand Joseph Dubernad a trois filles et un fils. Il confie très rapidement des responsabilités importantes dans ses sociétés à ses deux gendres à son fils. Mais c'est toutefois sa femme, Magdeleine Lannux de La Chaume (1759-1820), qui va gérer ses sociétés, et en particulier Lannux Veuve Dubernard et fils, dont l'activité principale est la spéculation sur les tabacsZylberberg Michel, Une si douce domination, Les milieux d’affaires français et l’Espagne en 1780-1808, Histoire économique et financière de la France. Études générales, 1993, p.500 et 500n.. *thumb|250px|Jacques Bergeret, baron et vice-amiral. Son fils, Armand Dubernad (1784-1844) se marie avec la fille de son ami et associé, Michel Behic, nièce du premier évêque constitutionnel français Louis-Alexandre Expilly de la Poipe. Elle est la sœur du contre-amiral Charles Behic, belle-sœur du frère du général Moreau et du vice-amiral Jacques Bergeret. Armand Dubernad est négociant, armateur, assureur, possède une banque''Gaudelet-Dubernard & Compagnie'', rue de Paradis, faubourg Poissonnière, Almanach impérial, Testu, 1809, p.771 et Bulletin de la société archéologique du Finistère. 1917 (T. XLIV) et aussi Répertoire méthodique et alphabétique de législation, de doctrine et de jurisprudence en matière de droit civil, commercial, criminel, administratif, de droit des gens et de droit public De Victor Alexis Désiré Dalloz, Armand Dalloz, Henri Thiercelin, Bureau de la Jurisprudence générale du royaume, 1850, article: t.20, p.293. et une raffinerie de sucre. Il est Vénérable Maître de la loge de Morlaix, mais contrairement à son père, il n'est pas doué pour les affaires. Cambacérès parlera de la faillite assez forte que vient de faire la banque Gaudelet et Dubernad dans une lettre à Napoléon, datée du 12 mai 1810. D'après le rapport du préfet de police la faillite est de un million six cent mille francs, mais la maison a un actif de deux millions. Cambacérès expliquera que la faillite de Gaudelet et Dubernad n'est que la conséquence de celles de leurs clients à Lannion et à GuingampCambacérés, Lettres inédites à Napoléon, Tome II, 1808-1814, Klincksiesk, 1973, p.785 et La police secrète du premier Empire. Bulletins quotidiens adressés par Fouché à l'Empereur, rassemblés par Ernest d'Hauterive, Perrin, 1908, p.396.. Ces deux millions peuvent laisser supposer qu'Armand Joseph Dubernad n'a perdu qu'une partie de sa fortune quand il décède en [[1799. * Sa fille aînée, Madeleine-Henriette (1778-1804) se marie avec le négociant Augustin-Raymond Goüin, frère de Henri Jacques Goüin-Moisant. Un de ses fils sera président du Tribunal Civil de Brest, une de ses filles sera religieuse et l'une de ses petite-filles se mariera avec Charles Lucas. *thumb|250px|Francoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville. Jeanne Élisabeth Dubernad (1783-1829) se marie avec François Gaudelet d'Armenonville qui rachète l'ancienne manufacture des tabacs et est associé avec son beau-frère. Ils ont une banque. Il est fils du dernier Trésorier de la Marine de Louis XVIL’armorial de Montfort l’Amaury., beau-frère du général-comte Louis Groult des Rivières. Sa fille, Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville, se mariera avec Auguste de Rambaud, le fils d'Agathe de Rambaud, un commissaire des guerres, puis elle se remariera avec le dernier des comtes d'Allonville. Notes et références . Bibliographie . * American Historical Association, The Hispanic American Historical Review, Conference on Latin American History, JSTOR (Organization), Project Muse, Duke University, High Wire Press 1918 * Angelier, baron, Notice historique sur le château de la Bourdaisière, Tours Mame, 1850 * Anselme P., Histoire généalogique et chronologique de la Maison de France, des pairs, grands officiers de la couronne, etc., '' continuée par M. du Fourny..., 3e édition. Paris, 1726-1733, 9 volumes * Attuel Jean Claude, ''La justice, la nation, Versailles sous la Révolution, 1789-1792, Desbouis Grésil, 1989. * Baron Bruno, Aspects principaux de la vie politique à Morlaix de 1789 à 1815, dir. : Durand (Y.), cote : S0389, 1987. * Baron Bruno, Morlaix sous la révolution française, éditions Le Dossen, 1988. * Bertrand de Molleville, Antoine François, Mémoires secrets pour servir à l'histoire de la dernière année du règne de Louis XVI, Roi de France, '' Londres, Chez Straman et Cadell, 1797, 3 volumes. * Bluche François, ''La noblesse française au , Le grand livre du mois, 2001 * Benbassa Esther & Rodrigue Aron, Sephardi Jewry, a history of the Judeo-Spanish community, 14th-20th centuries, University of California Press; 1 édition (February 13, 2000) * Benbassa Esther, The Jews of France- A History from Antiquity to the Present, Princeton University Press. * Bergeron Louis, Banquiers, négociants et manufacturiers parisiens du Directoire à l'Empire, École des hautes études en sciences sociales, 1978. * Bourrousse de Laffore, M.J. de, Notices historiques sur des monuments féodaux ou religieux du département de Lot et Garonne, mars-avril 1880, revue de l'Agenais. * Briant de Lanhuche, L'armorial de Bretagne. * Cambry Jacques, Voyage dans le Finistère, ou État de ce département en 1794 et 1795, Paris : Librairie du cercle social, an VII (1799) * Camp, Maxime du, Paris, ses organes, ses fonctions et sa vie dans la seconde moitie du , Libraire Hachette 1875. * Caron Pierre, Paris pendant la terreur- rapports des agents secrets du ministre de l'intérieur, A. Picard, 1978. * Carré de Busserolle Jacques Xavier, Dictionnaire géographique, historique et biographique d'Indre-et-Loire et de l'ancienne province... 1878. * Cauna, baron de, Armorial des Landes, Palais Royal (Ed. du), 1973. - 4 vol. * Chaix-d’Est-Ange Gustave, Dictionnaire des familles anciennes ou notables à la fin du , Evreux, 1903-1929, 20 vol. in-8, B.n.F. : 8° Lm1. 164. * Chalmel Jean-Louis, Histoire de Touraine, depuis la conquête des Gaules par les Romains, jusqu'à l'année 1790, suivie du Dictionnaire biographique de tous les hommes célèbres nés dans cette province, Paris, H. Fournier, Tours, A. Mame et Moisy, 1828. * Chaussinand-Nogaret Guy, Les financiers de Languedoc au , S.E.V.P.E.N., 1970 * Adolphe Chéruel, Dictionnaire historique des institutions, mœurs et coutumes de la France, L. Hachette et Cie, 1855 * Chorier, Maître Nicolas, L’Académie des Dames appelée Satire sotatique de Luisa Sigea sur les Arcanes de l'Amour et de Vénus. Composée dans six dialogues, qui sont : l'Escarmouche, Tribadicon, Volupté, l'Amour nuptial, Lesbos. Anatomie. Le Combat Nuptial. Amsterdam 1870. * Cochin Augustin (1876-1916) Les Sociétés de pensée et la révolution en Bretagne, Plon 1925 * Coudreux, Lettres du commandant Coudreux à son frère, 1804-1815, Gustave Léon Schlumberger - 1908 * Courier Paul-Louis, Courier de Méré Pierre Louis, Pamphlets politiques et littéraires, Paulin 1831. * Crook Malcolm, Elections in the French Revolution, An Apprenticeship in Democracy, 1789-1799, Cambridge University Press, 1996. * Darsel Joachim, L'homme qui croyait en la République, livre de vie de Jean-Marie Jézéquel, Morlaix 1767 – 1846, Le bouquiniste, 2000. * Degros Maurice, Les consulats français en Espagne et au Portugal pendant la Révolution française, La Revue d’Histoire diplomatique, vol. 108, 1994. * Dermigny Louis, Cargaisons indiennes Solier et Cie, 1781-1793, S.E.V.P.E.N., 1956. * Desjardins Laurent et Champagne Georges, Inventaire des registres, titres & papiers de l'Hôtel de ville de Dreux- fait en l'année 1765, Garnier 1900. * Dupuy Roger, Les Chouans, Hachette 1997 * Duvoisin César, Vie de M. Daguerre, fondateur du Séminaire de Larressore. Avec l'histoire du diocèse de... Lamaignère 1861 * Edgar-Bonnet George, Ferdinand de Lesseps, Plon 1951. * Fantin des Oduards Antoine Étienne Nicolas, Histoire Philosophique De La Révolution de France, * Faure-Lejeune Christine, Les secrétaires du Roi de la Grande Chancellerie de France, Bibliothèque généalogique * Fierro Alfred - Fayard Jean-François - Tulard Jean, Histoire et dictionnaire de la Révolution française, Robert Laffont 1999. * Fievre Laurent, Les manufactures de tabacs et d'allumettes de l'Ouest de la France, XVIIIe-XXe siècles, Histoire de l'Art, université Rennes 2 Haute Bretagne, novembre 2002. * Fonssagrives Jean Baptiste, Traité d'hygiène navale, libr. J.-B. Baillière, 1877 * France Ministère des affaires étrangères, Inventaire sommaire des archives du Département des affaires étrangères- Correspondance politique, Imprimerie nationale, 1908 * Franklin Benjamin, Letters of, The Diplomatic Correspondence of the American Revolution, United States. Dept * Henri Frotier de La Messelière, Filiations bretonnes, St-Brieuc, 1912-1926 * Gaillard de Saint Germain Rodolphe, Une famille à la Belle Époque, FX de Guibert 2006. * Gaillard de Saint Germain Rodolphe, La famille Gaillard de Saint Germain, Christian 2003 * Gallois N., Les Corsaires français sous la République et l'Empire. Paris, Ledoyen édit. * Gouïn Francis, Notice historique sur Morlaix, Société d’émulation de Brest, 1838 * Gouïn Francis, Monographie du château du Taureau, forteresse municipale de Morlaix, Morlaix Hasté, 1867, rééd.1996. * Hayem Julien, Mémoires et documents pour servir à l'histoire du commerce et de l'industrie en France, Hachette, 1911. * Hocquellet Richard, La première phase de la révolution espagnole (1808-1810), Du soulèvement patriotique à la souveraineté nationale, thèse soutenue le 18 janvier 1999 (Université Paris 1-Panthéon-Sorbonne) * Hozier, Charles d' Armorial général de France, Généralité de Bourgogne, Henry Bouchot, 1696 * Imbert de Boudeaux Guillaume, Grimod de La Reynière Alexandre-Balthazar-Laurent Correspondance secrète, politique & littéraire- ou; Mémoires pour servir à l'histoire des... Adamson J. 1787 * Imbert de Saint-Amand, Arthur Léon, Marie-Amélie au Palais-Royal, Paris : E. Dentu, 1892 * Iancu-Agou Danièle, L'expulsion des Juifs de Provence et de l'Europe Méditerranéenne (XVe-XVIe siècles) Exils Et conversions. Paris-Louvain : Peeters, 2005 * Inisan Lan, La bataille de Kerguidu et autres évènements survenus en Basse Bretagne pendant la Révolution de 1793, Laffont 1977. * Isambert François André, Annales politiques et diplomatique- contenant les chartes et lois fondamentales, les traités, ... Désirat 1823. * Ivernois, Francis d', Napoléon administrateur et financier, pour faire suite au Tableau historique et politique des..., J. J. Paschoud 1814. * Jullian, Pierre Louis Pascal de, Galerie historique des contemporaine, Bibliothèque nationale 1822. * L'Ami de la religion et du Roi, 1814 * La Chesnaye-Desbois, Dictionnaire de la noblesse... Paris, Schlesinger, 1863-1876. 19 volumes * La Forest Antoine René Charles Mathurin, Charles-Alexandre Geoffroy de Grandmaison, Correspondance du comte de la Forest, ambassadeur de France en Espagne 1808-1813, A. Picard et fils 1913 * La Roncière, Charles de, Histoire de la marine française, Larousse 1934. * Lachouque, Commandant Henry, Le général de Tromelin, Desclée & Cie, S.A. Tournai * de Ligny, Armorial des maires de Tours. * Langle, Hubert de, Ces Messieurs de Morlaix, Occimor 1998 * Le Bihan A., Francs-maçons parisiens du Grand Orient de France, Paris, 1966 * Le Coat (F), Monographie du château du Taureau, forteresse municipale de Morlaix, Morlaix, 1867, rééd.1996. Hasté : 1867, * Le Pelley-Fonteny Monique, Mémoires d’un marin granvillais, Les cahiers culturels de la Manche 2000 * Le Pelley-Fonteny, Mémoires d’un Terre-neuvas granvillais, Eustache le Pelley- Fonteny, Archives départementales de la Manche. * L’Herron Jeanne, Un Morlaisien dans la Révolution, L.A. Expilly, Recteur de Saint Martin, Éditions du Dossen, 1989. * Lecat Bazancourt César, L'expédition de Crimée, la marine française dans la mer Noire et la Baltique, chroniques... Amyot 1858. * Lefèvre Pierre Édouard A., Documents historiques sur le comté et la ville de Dreux, 1859 * Maksimovitch Maksim (1851-1916), La France économique & sociale à la veille de la révolution, V. Giard & E. Brière, 1909. * Margadant Ted W., Urban Rivalries in the French Revolution, Princeton University Press, 1992. * Marion Marcel, Dictionnaire des Institutions de la France aux dix-septième et dix-huitième siècles * Mazas Alexandre, Histoire de L'ordre royal et militaire de Saint-Louis… * Marzin Jean, Les armateurs Morlaisiens et la guerre de Course (1484-1815), conférence donnée à Morlaix le 9 mai 1928 à la Société d’Études artistiques, littéraires et scientifiques du Finistère, Le Bouquiniste, 1985. * Mathiez, Albert (1874-1932). La vie chère et le mouvement social sous la Terreur, Saint-Amand : impr. Bussière * Miller Melanie, Envoy to the Terror- Gouverneur Morris and the French Revolution… Brassey's 2005 * Miot de Melito, Mémoires du comte, ancien ministre, ambassadeur, conseiller d'état et membre de... * Montiton - Monographie de La Bastide Clairence, Biarritz, 1912, Nahon (G) * Montezun Jean Justin, Histoire de la Gascogne, 1846 * Moreri, Grand dictionnaire historique, Nouvelle et dernière édition, revue, corrigée et augmentée. Paris, Jean-Baptiste Coignard, 1725, 6 volumes * Nedelec Thomas, La législation religieuse à Morlaix sous la Révolution française, Université de Rennes 2 * Ogilvy Henri Gabriel, Bourrousse de Laffore Pierre Jules de, Nobiliaire de Guienne et de Gascogne- revue des familles d'ancienne chevalerie ou anoblies de ces... Bordeaux 1856-1883 * Ozanam Didier, La colonie française de Cadix au d’après un document inédit (1777), Mél. Casa Velasquez, vol. 4, 1968. * Pacca Bartolomeo, Mémoires du cardinal Pacca, contenant des notes sur son ministère et l'histoire de ses deux..., traduit par Pierre François Jamet, 1832. * Palmer R.R., The age of the democratic Revolution, I, Princeton U.P. 1959 * Pelle Ronan, Histoire de la manufacture des tabacs de Morlaix, Éditions du Dossen, 1986 * Piganiol de la Force Jean Aimar, Nouveau voyage de France avec un itinéraire, et des cartes faites exprès, qui marquent..., G. Desprez, 1755 * Puynode, Gustave du, Des lois du travail et de la population, Guillaumin et cie 1860 * Rambaud, Guy de, Provençaux illustres : Les Rambaud ou des bords de l'étang de Berre à Versailles, Provence Généalogie, 134, 4e trimestre 2004. * Guy de Rambaud, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi 2005, biographie d'Agathe de Rambaud * Rambaud, Guy de, Les Lannux à Morlaix, La Gazette Saint-Germain, janvier 2005. * Rébillon Armand, Les États de Bretagne 1661/1789, Paris et Rennes, 1932 * Regureiro Ovidio Garcia, Francisco de Cabarrus, Un personaje y su epoca, Madrid : Centro de Estudios Políticos y Constitucionales, 2003 * Rigaud de Vaudreuil Pierre Louis, Promenade de Bagnères-de-Luchon à Paris, par la partie occidentale de la chaîne des..., Paris Egron, 1820. * Robinet Jean-Baptiste-René, Dictionnaire universel des sciences morale, économique, politique et diplomatique; ou Bibliothèque de l'homme-d'état et du citoyen, Londres Plomteux, 1778 * Rochas Adolphe, Biographie Du Dauphiné, contenant l'histoire des Hommes nés dans cette Province qui se sont fait remarquer dans les Lettres, les Sciences, les Arts, etc. avec le Catalogue de leurs Ouvrages et la Description de leurs portraits. Paris, Charavay, 2 volumes 1856 et 1860. * Saucerotte Constant, Les médecins pendant la Révolution', Éditions Louis Pariente, 1989. * Sée H., Esquisse de l'histoire du commerce français à Cadix et dans l'Amérique espagnole au , dans Revue d'histoire moderne, t. 3 (1928), p. 13-31. * Smedley E, Hugh J...., Encyclopaedia metropolitana or Universal dictionary of knowledge, ed. by Encyclopaedia 1845 * Société de gens de lettres, Encyclopédie méthodique ou par ordre de matières, Charles Panckoucke, 1782-92, continued by Henri Agasse, 1792-1813, and Mme la veuve Agasse, 1813-32. * Société de l'histoire de la révolution française, La Révolution française - revue d'histoire contemporaine, Paris * Stofft Henri et Ségalen Jean, Bouëstard de la Touche ; Médecin, philosophe, franc-maçon et jacobin, Éditions du Dossen, 1989. * Stéphane Geoffray, Répertoire des procès-verbaux des preuves de la noblesse des jeunes gentilshommes admis aux écoles royales militaires, 1751-1792 & Messire d'Hozier de Sérigny, Liste des admis, la date et le lieu de leur naissance, l'année de leur admission... A. Le Vasseur, 1894. * Tanguy J., Une ville Bretonne sous la révolution, Saint-Pol-de-Léon, Presse libérale du Finistère, 1903. * Touchard-Lafosse Georges, La Loire historique, pittoresque et biographique, Lecesne éditeur, 1851. * Zylberberg Michel, Une si douce domination, Les milieux d’affaires français et l’Espagne en 1780-1808, Histoire économique et financière de la France. Études générales, 1993 * Trollope Thomas Adolphus & Frances Milton, A Summer in Brittany, H. Colburn, 1840. * Vasseur Roger, Hanches d’hier à aujourd’hui, manuscrit. * Viton de Saint-Allais, Nicolas, Nobiliaire universel de France, ou Recueil général des généalogies historiques des maisons nobles de ce royaume, Bachelin-Deflorenne, 1873 * Young, Arthur (1741-1820), Voyages en France, pendant les années 1787, 1788, 1789, traduits par M. H.J. Lesage, Paris, Guillaumin et cie, 1882 Liens externes . * Pagode de Chanteloup * La Bourdaisière Catégorie:Personnalité française du monde des affaires Catégorie:Économiste français Catégorie:Humaniste du XVIIIe siècle Catégorie:Personnalité basque Catégorie:Histoire moderne de l'Espagne Catégorie:Ancien député du Finistère Catégorie:Personnalité de la franc-maçonnerie initiée avant 1800 Catégorie:Personnalité politique de la Révolution française Catégorie:Naissance en 1741 Catégorie:Naissance à Bayonne Catégorie:Décès en 1799 Catégorie:Négociant français du XVIIIe siècle Catégorie:Histoire